Otanjoubi Omedetto, Shinichi!
by hanny tsukiyomi
Summary: special fic for Shinichi's birthday... gomen ne gak bisa bikin summary a pokoknya RnR pls !


**Disclaimer**

Detective Conan (c) Gosho Aoyama

* * *

**-=****OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO, SHINICHI!=-**

-_hanny tsukiyomi-, 2010_

.

* * *

Kudo Shinichi terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia duduk di tepi kasur dan meraih jam weker yang ada di meja sebelahnya. Pukul 23.57.

"Siapapun itu, tak akan kumaafkan karena telah mengganggu tidurku!" gerutunya. Ia pun segera memakai sandal dan turun ke lantai bawah. Ia sempat melirik sekilas ke arah jendela. Hujan lebat masih turun. Sesekali petir menyambar. Ia bun bergidik kedinginan.

Bel rumah Shinichi masih sibuk berbunyi, seolah tak mau kalah dengan suara derasnya air hujan. Shinichi pun melirik ke interphone yang ada di dekat tangga. Gelap. Ia baru ingat kalau ia belum menyalakan lampu teras.

Suara bel belum juga berhenti. "Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar," kata detektif hebat itu sambil menguap. Sial, siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini? pikirnya.

Shinichi menyalakan lampu teras dan membuka pintu. Butuh beberapa saat bagi matanya untuk bisa melihat orang yang ada di depannya itu.

"Sonoko?"

Tuan putri keluarga Suzuki itu berdiri di depan pintu rumah Shinichi. Tangan kanannya masih menempel di tombol bel. Shinichi tak bisa melihat jelas ekspresi wajah Sonoko. Tapi dia menyadari bahwa gadis itu sedang menangis. Bahunya naik turun dan samar-samar ia bisa mendengar isakannya.

"Shi,shinichi-kun…" panggil Sonoko sambil terisak.

Shinichi berjalan mendekati Sonoko. "Sonoko? Ada apa?"

"Shinichi-kun… Ran… Ran…" Sonoko masih terisak. Shinichi tampak terkejut mendengar nama Ran disebut-sebut.

"Ran? Sonoko, ada apa dengan Ran? Apa yang terjadi?" Shinichi menenangka Sonoko meskipun ia sendiri juga masih bingung.

"Tadi… Hiks… Tadi kami pulang dari pusat perbelanjaan, lalu… Lalu…"

Shinichi semakin bingung. Ada apa dengan Ran? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?

"Sonoko, katakan padaku di mana Ran sekarang? Apa yang terjadi?"

"D,dia… Dia sekarang—"

"Ada pada kami."

Tiba-tiba saja suara itu terdengar dari belakang Shinichi. Shinichi sangat mengenali suara itu. Suara yang dingin, lebih dingin dari es. Nada bicaranya yang sinis dan sangat menusuk. Ia ingat betul tatapan mata sang pemilik suara itu. Tatapan orang yang bisa membunuh siapa saja tanpa pandang bulu. Cukup lama Shinichi tak mendengar suara itu. Sejak kali terakhir ia berhadapan dengan mereka. Sejak kepolisian berhasil membubarkan dan meringkus mereka semua. Tapi, kenapa ia ada di sini?

"_Gin?"_

Shinichi menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat hingga kepalanya tampak nyaris putus. Tiba-tiba saja lampu ruangan menyala dan…

"KEJUTAAAAAANN!!!"

Tiba-tiba saja semua orang telah berada di ruang tamu. Ran –dengan membawa sebuah kue tart besar–, Yusaku, Yukiko, Profesor Agasa, Kogoro, Eri, Heiji, Kazuha, Shounen Tantei –Genta, Ayumi, Mitsuhiko–, Sersan Takagi, Detektif Sato, Yumi, Shiratori, bahkan Inspektur Megure, dan Miyano Shiho yang sedang berdiri tepat di depan Shinichi dengan membawa dasi kupu-kupu pengubah suara.

Otak Shinichi masih belum bekerja dengan cepat. Ia masih bingung melihat semua orang kini berada di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia menoleh lagi ke arah Sonoko. Putri konglomerat Suzuki itu sedang tertawa geli melihat kebingungan Shinichi.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shinichi," kata Ran sambil berjalan ke arah Shinichi.

* * *

Shinichi membuka satu persatu kado yang diberikan oleh teman-temannya. Tentu saja, Ran ikut membantu kekasihnya tercinta itu.

"Kado dari siapa ini?" tanya Ran tiba-tiba. Shinichi menoleh. Gadis itu sedang memegang sebuah kado putih berpita biru yang cukup besar.

Shinichi tersenyum tipis dan mengambil kado itu dari tangan Ran. "Kurasa aku tahu kenapa saat pesta tadi aku merasakan itu."

"Maksudmu?" Shinichi tak menjawab. Dibukanya kado berbentuk kubus itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Hanya ada secarik kertas di dalamnya. Ran segera meraih dan membacanya keras-keras.

.

_Kepada Tuan Detektif Hebat_

_Kadomu ada padaku._

_Jika kau menginginkannya, datanglah ke tempat dimana rembulan terbelah dua._

_Kaito Kid._

_ps : otanjoubi omedetto, Tantei-kun_

_.  
_

"Eeh? Apa maksudnya?"

Shinichi tak menjawab pertanyaan Ran. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum tipis dan memandang kertas yang ada di tangan Ran.

"Pertarungan kita belum selesai, eh? Tuan Pencuri?"

* * *

**.fin.**

* * *

a/n :

konnichiwa minna ^^

fic super pendek ini special buat ulang tahun Shinichi tanggal 4 Mei ..

maaf kalo super gag jelas...

soalnya ini re-make dari fic saia yang sejenis yang telah lenyap karena laptop saia rusak... T__T

ah sudahlah...

pokoknya terima kasih sudah membaca...

di review yaaaa kalau berkenan.... hehe.... :D

jaa....

dan sekali lagi,

**OTANJOUBI OMEDETTO, KUDO SHINICHI ^^**


End file.
